


Salamandra di fuoco

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ruggito del drago [16]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Flash Fic, One Shot Collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta con protagonista Natsu Dragneel.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Ruggito del drago [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1056758
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 6. Scherzo  
> » N° parole:153  
> Lista: PumpINK 2020  
> Fandom: Fairy Tail  
> Ispirato a: DATE NIGHT - Natsu x Lisanna BY AnimeLoverForever269; https://www.deviantart.com/animeloverforever269/art/DATE-NIGHT-Natsu-x-Lisanna-647941308.

Lista: PumpINK 2020

Prompt: 6. Scherzo

Fandom: Fairy Tail

  
I bambini non nascono dalle uova

Happy gattonò fino al barbecue e saltò, prendendo uno dei pesci in bocca e corse via.

Gajeel gridò, sollevando il forchettone: “Vieni qui, ladruncolo".

“Non mi avrete mai!” urlò il micio, venendo inseguito dal padrone di casa.

Lisanna sospirò.

“Vado a fermare Happy" disse, accarezzando la spalla di Natsu.

Il fidanzato ingoiò una risatina e annuì, guardandola allontanarsi.

Si voltò nuovamente verso Lei seduta accanto a lui.

“Quando nascerà l'uovo?” domandò.

Levi arrossì.

“Non è un uovo. Sono due gemelli, due bambini" spiegò.

Natsu fischiò.

Rispose: “Assurdo! Pensavo che i bambini nascessero dalle uova come i draghi".

Levi arrossì.

“Anche Gajeel" ammise.

“Ora sarà meglio che vada anche io. Non voglio che lo scherzo di Happy finisca in tragedia.

Anche se…”. Mangiò le fiamme del barbecue. “Gajeel, non toccare Happy!”.

“Tu allora insegnagli le buone maniere!” urlò il Dragon Slayer del metallo.

Quello del fuoco rispose: “Vuoi fare a pugni?!”.

Gajeel tuonò: “Certo!”.


	2. Passeggiata col cane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 20. Soulmate AU  
> » N° parole:100  
> Lista: PumpFIC 2020  
> Fandom: Fairy Tail  
> Soulmate! AU

Passeggiata col cane

Lucy stringeva il guinzaglio del suo cane, che tirava così forte da rischiare di farla cadere diverse volte.

Tutt’intorno frinivano così forte i grilli da farle dolere la testa e sentiva i piedi pulsarle, stretti dalle scarpe.

Il cane scodinzolava.

Lucy si fermò all’improvviso, trovandosi davanti un ragazzo dai capelli rosa, un gatto al guinzaglio. Il giovane aveva il viso in parte coperto da un’ampia sciarpa.

< Sento il mio battito cardiaco accelerare sensibilmente. Le mie gote sono in fiamme e sono colta da capogiri.

Non so come sia possibile, ma lo percepisco: lui è il mio soulmates > pensò.

[100].


	3. Tracina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di D.B.: A si tuffa in mare, e mette il piede su una tracina... B lo cura in attesa dei soccorsi.  
> Scritta per il atonementchallenge di Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanart and Fanfiction - GRUPPO NUOVO.

Tracina

Il piccolo Natsu piangeva a dirotto, con le mani agli angoli del viso, le lacrime copiose gli solcavano il viso, il dolore gli dava alla testa.

«Te l'avevo detto che avevo visto un pesce spinoso. Perché ti sei tuffato?» domandò Grey al coetaneo, il cadavere congelato della tracina tra le mani.

La piccola Erza aveva fatto immergere il piede di Natsu nella sabbia bollente, dicendogli: «Ho chiamato gli adulti. Loro sapranno gl'incantesimi di guarigione». Diede un paio di pacche sulla testa di Natsu per consolarlo, dando vita a dei bernoccoli.

Grey gemette sentendo che Natsu gridava più forte, ululando: «Io pensavo fosse un drago marino! Volevo chiedergli di papà!».

[109].


End file.
